Fiber to the distribution point (FTTdp) is a fiber-optic based communication delivery network in which optical fibers are run in an optical distribution network from a central office to locations (i.e., distribution points) located near subscribers. Electrical cables complete the network, extending from the distribution points to the subscribers (e.g., to Optical Network Terminals or other subscriber equipment). The optical signals carried by the optical fibers are converted into electrical signals, which are carried by the electrical cables the remaining distance to the subscribers.
Closures that hold electronic circuitry for transmitting or converting optical signals and electrical signals are sometimes installed underground. Due to this location, the closures can be exposed to moisture and, sometimes, submersion in water.
Other telecommunications closures that are subject to moisture, and sometimes submersion in water, include electrical signals such as for coaxial or other copper telecommunications signal transmission.
Improvements are desired.